


During the first of the fall

by Glowmoss



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Might add gore later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Inktober only theres no ink,I legit stole this promt list from Tumblr,yes i could find a writing one but i refuse too cause im lazy!





	1. Chapter 1

Cold,if there was one word to describe Eto it would be cold. A never ending blanket of white snow and even whiter Nevi. It was lonely and boring and so damn cold! But It wasn't like she could anything about it.

Alua took another deep breath of the freezing air, when would her guardian come? 

Knock knock

Alua pulled herself away from her diary,smooth out her long white dress and crown and gave a curt "come in"

"Why the long face princess?" A smile immedently grew across her face.

"Syd!" He grinned at her with that infections smile of his.

"Here for your entertainment and pleasure! And speaking of pleasure!" He moved his hand from behind his back, "Ta da!"

It was a box, "oh!" She took it from Syds' larger hands and shook it lightly,she could faintly hear the sound of small gears click,her finger brushed against a small nob on the other side.

"Be careful! Shake it too hard and the clogs might come undone! Here" he took a knee before her and flipped the silver box rightside up. A simple but beauitful design faced her as he opened the rectangle, the only thing inside was a small,black cat,sitting on a stand.

"Its a kitten,how cute!" She cooed,she rarely ever saw anything that wasn't white,baby blue or silver.

"I figured you'd like it,but this was the tricky part" he turned the nob, it clicked and clicked until it couldn't click anymore and then...

"A music box!?" The lightest of tinks and chimes echoed through her chamber,the softest of melodies,something she hadn't heard since she was a child!

"I know,I know pretty great huh? I had so many songs to choose from,but I felt like you'd enjoy this one the most!" He was right! She was absolutly ecstatic!

"But now I feel bad,I dont have anything for you" she ran a finger over the smooth box.

"This may seem a bit selfish but I just wanted to see you smile again" he toyed with his shirt button, "I see you here in the Palace everyday and yet you look so miserable,sometimes I wonder if you should have just stayed with your family,but then I wouldn't have gotten to meet you" 

She set her new gift down next to her diary, "my family is still here Syd,I'm not being sent away forever! I'm sure I'll see them soon"

"Prin-"

There was a knock on the door.

"My lady,you presence is needed" Alua stood up and fixed herself.

Once again she was to be tossed in the cold of her kingdom, but that was ok,soon she and Syd would have their daily talk! Little did she know though,was the last time they would talk,would be on a icy bridge.


	2. Wings of loath

Perdix followed his uncle up the stairs of Athenas temple,Daedalus had woken him up to share some amazing news that couldn't wait till morning or something if the sorts.

"Uncle, could this not have waited till morning? I still have to check on the forge,if I don't smelt the iron just right my new creation will-"

The older turn to him as they neared the top of the tower,"Relax,I shall have you back in your work space before long" he said,pushing the doors open,revealing a rather large baloney where offerings to the great,wise goddess Athena were made.

On the balconey sat a pair of large wings with feather sewn into thin metal,these were infamous wings of Icarus! The one's Deadalus made to carry he and his son away from their prison home on the Isle of Crete. 

Perdix immedently rushed over to them,scanning over every detail,the wax that still stuck to the feathers of hundreds of birds hardly even seemed over a day old!

"Uncle,you truly are gifted in crafting and forging! With our talents we could create amazing things!" Perdix cried out,dark hair shifting in the cool wind. He was so execited! Maybe now he and his uncle could put aside their differences and maybe finally work together! Perdix knew from whispering maids and servants of Sicily that his uncle never really liked him. From their words Daedalus was jealous of his craftsmanship such as the Saw he had made from a fishes spine or the compass he had made.

People apperently found his inventions more useful than deadly labyrinths and wings.

Wings...there was only one pair,how could he forget? His cousin had died when he tried escaping,he fiddled with the thick metal rings Daedalus gifted him a few days ago.

"Uncle, tell me please, Icarus didn't suffer did he?" Perdix's blue eyes started to tear up,they were pen pals! Writing letters back and forth since childhood! They would always talk about how he would create the most amazing inventions and Icarus would be the first ones to test them! But now...now he's gone.

"I don't know,had I gotten any closer to the waves I too, would have drown," Daedalus said grimmly,he was never the same after his sons untimely death,"would care to try them on? I'm sure...Icarus would have loved for you to try them on" 

"Are you sure? I don't think I can-"

Daedalus put a large hand on his shoulder, "I think he would,You know how excitable he was,I'll even help you put them on" guilding his nephew towrds the old wings he helped the blue eyed boy strap them to his arms and back. With no one but Artemis and Athena watching them Daedalus helped his nephew climb atop the rails of the balcony.

"Are you sure this is safe uncle? I-"

"Are you questioning my skills as a crafter? Perdix?"

"No! Its just sometimes things need tuneing and-"

"Your just like your father Perdix,always questioning me,telling me how to do my job! I know what I'm doing! I am several years your senior! You'd do well to remember that," Perdix didn't know what to say after that abrupt outburst, "not that it will matter,here" the older man tossed something twords Perdix,a metal ball.

"This is a magnet,why would you-"

"Say hello to Icarus for me" the metal wiring of the wings bent twords the metal ball in Perdixs' hands making him lose balance and inevitable fall.

As he fell so many thoughts ran through his mind. He tried letting go of the magnet as he cut through the air but the thick rings on his fingers refused. His body twisted him around in the air like a play thing until he could see the ground getting closer and closer! 

Athena please! I beg of you! Spare my li-

"Pittoo! Its time to wake up!" Dark pit jerked awake headbutting Pit with enough force to send him rolling.

"Oww! Why are you so jumpy? Did you have a weird dream or something?" Pit groaned,rubbing his head. 

"Its nothing" he muttered, trying to wipe dried tears off his cheeks.

"Good,Lady Palutena said she'll let us get some flying in today!"

Dark pits stomch churned at the thought of flying.

And Palutena.


	3. Bit of fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Aluas room was always cold

Husky-

The name instantly reminded her of a dog they used to have up in Eto,big white fluffy dogs that were smart as a whip! And sweeter than a honey bun! Too bad they weren't allowed in the palace. No dogs,no pets no nothing in the preen pristeen walls of the palace,where nothing ever changes.

Alua sighed and she shifted onto her side,she could see the moon,covering her in a gentle sheet of moon light,she shivered when another breeze from the window filled the room. No matter how many times she had it fixed it would always creep open at night!

Standing up in her long,baby blue night dress she pushed a button on the wall. 

A bell to call for her one and only friend,even though it was super late at night,she knew he would show up sooner or later. So she waited and she waited until forever had pasted and queen Alua was just about to ring the bell once again until she heard a knock on her door.

Unlocking her sliver door Syd came rushing into her room,arms filled with scraps of metal,wire and all sorts of things.

"What are you messing around with now? Another music box?" She asked, watching him work away in the moon light.

"Sorry my lady,but you'd be incorrect!" He chirped,cutting some wire and pushing all the small strips in a small pile.

"Then What is it? It looks like something the people under Eto would use!" Alua grinned messing around with the small sticks of metal, she pressed them to her face and let them stick, making fake cat whiskers.

"This! My dear queen! Is a back scratcher!" He exclaimed, squeezing the handle only for several nuts and bolts to come flying out.

"Right, back scratcher" she teased,Syd had always been a bit of a handy man, "remeber when I first met you? I somehow managed to wandered all around castle looking for my room until I got lost" she kicked her feet from her bed, "wasn't that a pitiful day? A queen who can't even follow rules correctly"

"Thats not how I remeber it, I remeber running into this cool queen who basically took me under her wing for no other reason other than the kindness of her heart"

"And the facts that you stole some parts form the maintenance man,I swear that man was almost as crafty as you!" Syd laughed,white hair almost blinding Alua with the moon light bouncing right off it.

"Oh I remember that! You had to step in and save me! You think he still remembers me?" He asked,sitting on the cold floor next to her feet.

"I doubt anyone could forget you Syd,your a pretty cool guy!" He smiled at her and continued to fiddle with his back scratcher,ever so often stopping to scratch at his head.

"...so much hair..." Alua muttered reaching a hand out and laying it ontop of his white,fluffy head, "oh wow! It really is soft!" She ran her hands through his hair,over and over again until the sound of metal gears bumping against each other stopped. 

"Hey Syd,what do you want to eat in the morning....Syd?" Syd had slumped over,he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Feels....nice" he groaned finally falling over on his side. Alua wanted to scold him!

"Syd! Have you not been getting enough sleep again!?" She leaned on the opposite side of her bed and grabbed another blanket ,in case she got cold, and threw it over him. She then grabbed one of her small pillows and propped it under his head, "honestly! How many nights did you stay up? I can see the bags from here!"

She climbed back into bed and watched Syd's chest rise and fall with a small smile on her face.

Well,atleast they would both be getting a good nights rest.


End file.
